Together Forever
by DragonShadow
Summary: Chain has always been a tomboy who wanted to see to stay away from Mag, but one trip to a ruins will change all of that.
1. Together

Evolution: Together  
  
  
Chain Gun looks around her at the walls of the dungeon she found herself and Mag in. They were on an independent expedition looking for anything they could sell. Both of them had been running out of cash lately, and they needed some pronto. All they had to do was find something valuable. A simple task for the best explorers in the world, right?  
  
She just wished those explorers were here at the moment, they'd both been lost for hours in this maze. She hated admitting she was lost, and she'd never say it out loud, but she was. From the worried expression on Mags face she knew he was just as confused as she was.  
  
"Come on, can't you even find a simple exit?" She asks irritably of him, trying to lighten the mood from their depressed, lost feelings.  
  
"Hey I... I'm sure it's this way somewhere." He says, continuing on his way with her behind him. They were alone in the ruin because Linear had been sick that morning for some reason. He stated that that was the only reason he'd asked for Chains help, but she knew he liked her. She was just too irrisistable.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" She whispers softly to herself so Mag wouldn't hear. She was crazy about him, she knew it, she just wouldn't admit it. She liked to think he was secretly liking her too, but that was a very off chance. Why would he? She was a little runt with an oversized cyframe that all but hid her whole body from view. She didn't even have anything to show off if she DIDN'T have the cyframe. Nothing compared to Linear anyway. She was beautiful, and Chain knew she couldn't compete with that.  
  
"Ah great another dead end." Mag says, stopping in front of a... Dead end. Chain sighs a bit wistfully and picks herself up.  
  
"Good going Mr. Leader. We're more likely to stumble into a monster den than the exit with you leading." She remarks with her usual irritability.  
  
"Hey ease off a bit okay? We both got lost here, not just me." He looks at her a bit defensively.   
  
"I was just following you, if I'd been leading, we'd be out of here by now." She retorts,  
  
He finally whirls on her angrily, his voice rising to a shout. "Then lead us out of here and stop your whining!" Chain just stares at him in surprise. In all the time they'd known each other she'd never seen him angry. He actually looked kind of cute with his brow furled like that. "If you CAN'T then SHUT UP!" He snaps, turning away from the dead end and walking away abruptly, not looking at her. She stares after him for a few minutes before she realizes he's leaving her behind.  
  
"Hey wait up!" She activates her cyframe and flies quickly after him, landing behind him and deactivating it. She walks along behind him kind of demurely. She hadn't intended to make him so upset. She just thought he enjoyed their fights as much as she did. "Look Mag..." She begins.  
  
"Zip it." He says sourly. "This is the last time I'm adventuring with you. I take this from you all the time and I'm tired of it." He walks on, not noticing her head hanging slightly. She'd gone too far, she shouldn't have pushed him so hard, especially on this expedition. It was depressing enough already without her adding to it.   
  
She felt really bad about this, she'd never seen Mag like this before. He'd always been a conservative boy, preferring to agree or debate than to shout someone out. She hated that she'd made him so upset.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mag walks on down the tunnel, looking around kind of nervously. He hadn't meant to snap like that and knew he should apologize, but he just couldn't stand that she was probably right. He'd led them right into an endless maze. He wouldn't feel so bad if it was just him trapped in here, but he'd dragged Chain into it as well. He didn't want to be responsible for anything happening to her, or anybody for that matter.  
  
"I wish you were here Linear..." He whispers softly to himself. She always made him feel better when he was depressed. And she always seemed to know just where they needed to go. Then again he probably would have doomed her too and that wouldn't have been good either. More guilt on his conscience. There just was no right answer...  
  
"I'm so STUPID!" He shouts suddenly, throwing his fist against the ground at his feet. His cyframe responds automatically, its fist slamming into the ground as well, putting a good sized crack in the floor at their feet.  
  
"Mag!?" Chain exclaims in surprise behind him, looking at him worriedly.   
  
"I killed us both..." He says, leaning to one side against the wall, propping his back against it and just lying there.  
  
"Mag no you didn't..." Chain begins.  
  
"I dragged you in here just to get us both lost..." He hangs his head in despair. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Mag..." She stares at him for a few minutes, then walks over and sits beside him. "You didn't get us both killed. We're both still very much alive."  
  
"Not much longer if we don't get back to town. Get some food and water."  
  
"Well we'll find our way home."  
  
He doesn't even seem to hear her. "And I'm sorry I had to drag you here with me..."  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chain stares at him amazedly. He was worried about her? She couldn't believe it. She thought he hated her guts right now. "W... Well..." She watches as Mag just sits against the wall, his head hanging down to his chest. "Mag, we'll find our way out of here, I promise..." She steels herself up a bit to reach over and take his hand gently.  
  
He looks down at her hand on his. "Chain?"  
  
"W... What?" She blushes, but doesn't let go.  
  
"I've never seen you like this before." He says, looking over at her eyes almost confusedly.  
  
"I know I haven't..." She says taking a deep breath. "But I'd like to be like this..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He says, genuinely confused.  
  
"Mag I..." She trips over her own tongue trying to get the words out. She'd wanted to say them so long. "I like you..." She rubs her finger on his hand to get her point across.  
  
"Oh... Chain..." He says, looking down at her hand.  
  
"And I don't want you to give up. We're getting out of here. With or without an exit." She stands up determinedly  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mag asks.  
  
"This is a tower, if we can find the side we can punch a hole through and escape. We can use your cyframe to make the hole and mine to make the escape itself."  
  
"How do we know where the side is?"  
  
"How else?" Chain says, walking over and tapping on a wall. The hollowish think from the wall gave away the outside of the tower.  
  
"Wow Chain. One try." Mag says, getting up and joining her at the wall.  
  
"Hyeah well..." Chain blushes a bit, then quickly regains her composure. "You just bust through this wall mister!"  
  
"Aye aye." Mag says, smirking. His cyframe pulls back, then thrusts forward, slamming into the wall. It cracks severely, the sound echoing through the empty hallways. He strikes it again, punching a hole through it. The sunlight outside pours in, already late afternoon. They'd entered the tower early that morning to get a good head start.  
  
Chain walks up to the hole and takes a deep breath, smiling. "Smells like heaven after this musty old place."  
  
"Yeah. We have all the artifacts we need to live for a few weeks. Let's go home." He says stepping close to her. For a moment she thought he was coming onto her until she remembered they had to use her cyframe to get down the tower. She takes him in her arms, both of them making sure he wouldn't fall off. Then she steps up to the edge of the hole, the forest expanse right beneath them almost.  
  
"Hey Chain..." Mag says thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can your cyframe carry two people?"  
  
She thinks about that for a few minutes, then says. "Let's hope so."  
  
"... What!? CHAAAAAIIIIIIINN!" He yells as she steps out of the tower, her cyframe activating immediately. Their decent slows somewhat, but they can't stay in the air.  
  
"Hold on! I'm heading for town!" She shouts, turning toward Pannam Town. They fly as fast as she can make them go, almost horizontal as they whiz over the treetops, coming down slowly. She reaches past the trees just as they sink low enough to slam into them, but now they're heading right for the ground near Pannam Town, still flying almost horizontally, and too fast to stop.  
  
"Chain! Up! Up! Slow down! Stop!" Mag screeches, the ground almost at his back.  
  
She yells loudly as she flips them over, putting herself on the bottom. She slams into the ground, her cyframe crushed on impact, pieces of the blade embedding themselves in her back as she rolls along the ground now, the momentum having thrown Mag clear of her. Finally she stops moving, lying still on the ground, her cyframe in pieces along the ground and embedded in her back.  
  
"Chain!" Is the last thing she hears Mag yell before blacking out.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She hears voices over her, hushed and worried. Mag's voice ringing most clearly in her mind. She opens her eyes slowly, squinting as she looks around her. Mag, Gre, and Linear are all crowded around her.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Chain?" Gre asks.  
  
"I... I'm fine of course." Chain says, smiling a bit weakly. She knew she must look like a sad sight lying in the bed like a hospital patient, which she now saw she was. It was then she notices that her cyframe is gone. "My... Cyframe?"  
  
Mag looks down at her uncomfortably, then turns his head away while he talks. "It was destroyed in the crash..."  
  
"Oh..." Chain just stares at him. Without her cyframe, she couldn't adventure into the ancient ruins. That was her livelihood, her future. Without it...  
  
"Come Miss Linear and Master Mag. We should let Miss Chain rest and recover." Gre gently guides both of them out of the hospital room, but Mag sneaks back in a few minutes later.  
  
"Forget the cyframe, how are YOU really feeling?"  
  
"Me? Why I'm in... Tip... Top..." She stops, unable to finish as some tears sting her eyes.  
  
"I know..." Mag surprises her by leaning over and hugging her gently. She hugs him back fiercely, crying into his shoulder a bit.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" She asks, leaning back to stare him earnestly in the eyes, her face tear stained. "That was my life..."  
  
"I know..." Mag looks back into her eyes, brushing her tangled red hair out of her face with one hand. "You'll... Have to find a new life I guess."  
  
"Doing what?" She smirks at him, knowing he had no good answer. Exploring was what she did, what she was good at, she had no other skills.  
  
"... I don't know..." He says softly. "But I'll help you with whatever you decide to try to do. Since I was the reason you lost your cyframe, I'll even support you by going into the ruins and getting double what I normally do. You can even live in my house if you want, it's big enough."  
  
"In your... House?" Chain says, caught off guard. "Well I..." She gulps a bit. "Now I wish I hadn't told you that I... Like you..."  
  
Mag puts one hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. "I'm glad you did." He leans forward and kisses her tenderly. Her heart jumps at this, she had never expected or even thought about this kind of thing, but she found she definitely liked it.   
  
She just stares at him after he pulls away a bit. "Did... you just... Kiss me?"  
  
Mag looks a little confused. "Uh... Yeah..."  
  
"Good. Then I'm not dreaming." She smiles and pulls him to her again, kissing him passionately. He kisses her back, both his hands holding her tightly, massaging her back a bit through the thin fabric of her hospital gown, which was all she has on.  
  
Chain feels a hand sliding up her leg under her gown, despite that she could still feel both of Mags hands on her back. She looks down curiously and sees Mags cyframe on her leg. She looks at him curiously.  
  
Mag blushes a deep, deep red. "Uh... Sorry... It kind of... Got carried away with my... emotions..."  
  
Chain stares at him a few minutes, then can't help but burst into laughter. Both at his cyframes actions and his extreme nervousness about it. "Oh Mag..." She says, smiling at him. She pulls him toward her and kisses him again, putting her own arms around him again.  
  
They kiss a few more times, Mags cyframe remaining carefully away from her this time. Chain looks at him again. "What about Linear?"  
  
"Linear is my best friend Chain..." Mag runs a hand through her hair tenderly. "I would never dream of getting together with her like this."  
  
Chain smiles at him again. "Then I have you all to myself."  
  
Mag chuckles slightly and smiles a bit. "Yeah."  
  
Chain pulls him in again and hugs him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. She'd lost her cyframe, her livelihood, her heritage... But she'd gained Mag... All in all, it seemed like a good trade to her.  
  
THE END 


	2. Forever

Forever  
  
  
  
Mag Launcher walks into the rather large living room of his home, looking around at it. He was just fixing to head out into the ruins for another hunt, this one promised to be particularly rewarding if he managed to make it through. It promised to be more difficult than a normal ruin however, and he'd probably need help with it. He'd normally ask Chain but...  
  
Chain sits on the couch in his living room, staring at the TV, her cyframe nowhere in sight. It'd been about a week since it had been destroyed after a crash landing went horribly wrong, and Chain had been devastated by it. Her back had already healed almost fully, but he knew she'd much rather be with him in the ruins than sitting around in his home doing nothing. He'd often suggested other things she could do, but she always turned him down, claiming he couldn't buy her good will so easily.  
  
He sighs a bit and walks further into the room, calling her attention to him. "Leaving so early?" She asks, looking over at him.  
  
"It's going to be a long day." He says. "I wanted to get a move on so we could be back before dark."  
  
"Gre told me about this ruin, are you sure you won't need any help?" She asks, looking more like she's demanding to go than asking him if he needs it.  
  
"Pepper's going with me." He says, looking away quickly. He knew Chain had never liked Pepper for some reason, probably because she was more... Flirtatious with him than anyone. He usually pretended not to notice, but it was layed on so thick he could have spotted it without her saying anything at all.  
  
Chain's face hardens as she stares at him. "Well go ahead Mag, see if she can keep your back as well as I can." She crosses her arms across her not very well endowed chest and turns away from him. Mag had never looked at her that way before, and he now saw he hadn't been missing much. She was almost totally flat in the chest area.  
  
"Look Chain... I'd like you to go with me, but we both know you can't." He says, walking over to the couch. "I'll be back before tonight okay?"  
  
Chain just sighs and doesn't look at him. "Okay..."  
  
Mag sighs with her and kisses her cheek before getting up and heading for the door. He wanted to help her get over her depression over her cyframe, but he could never think of anything that could help her. He could never imagine not having his own cyframe, it was always there when he needed it, it was a part of him. Losing it would be like losing a limb...  
  
He had to concentrate on the ruins now, he would worry about Chain tonight when he got home. Hopefully he will have thought of some way to help her by the time he got back. Probably wishful thinking, but he wanted it so badly he knew it had to be possible...  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chain looks out the window and watches as Mag and Pepper leave the estate, heading for the town entrance. She wished she could wipe that little smirk off of Pepper's face with a good hard frying pan, and she would have too if she didn't know Mag would get upset with her  
  
So instead she just sighs and watches them go, leaning her elbows against the windowsill. She'd thought she could live like this, but it was turning out to be harder than she'd ever thought. Watching him run off and sitting around town doing absolutely nothing was slowly but surely driving her mad.  
  
She takes time to wonder about Mag... Lately he hadn't even been allowing Linear to go with him into the ruins. Gre had told her one time she'd asked that he felt guilty about Chain's own situation, and didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of his own blundering. This had only served to increase her guilt over giving him such a hard time that day about getting lost, they had both gotten lost, but she'd blamed Mag.  
  
Chain jumps a bit at a light delicate touch on her shoulder. She turns and sees Linear beside her, watching out the window where Mag and Pepper were already out of sight. "What do you want?" Chain asks.  
  
"You're lonely." Linear says, her voice sounding more like a flute giving the impression of words than a real voice. Her excruciatingly beautiful face, baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair in stark contrast with Chains own firey red hair and rather dwarfish face and figure.  
  
"Big surprise." Chain says, smirking both at her blunt comment and her insatiably good looks that any sane boy would die to see, and any girl would die to have. "Mag's already left if you're looking for him."  
  
"No." Linear says, standing beside her. She hardly ever talked at all, and when she did it was usually only a few short sentences to Mag. Which made this sudden approach all the more surprising to Chain. "Mag's a wonderful friend."  
  
Chain smirks again. "Yeah, I guess so." She says, staring curiously at her.  
  
Linear reaches into her white robe and pulls out her ocarina. "He taught me to play when I was lonely." She says, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. "Do you want to play?"  
  
"Me?" Chain says, pushing herself away from the windowsill, a bit surprised.  
  
"Maybe it'll help." Linear says, calmly putting the instrument to her mouth. She plays a slow, haunting melody. The note seeming to reverberate through the entire house. Chain watches and listens transfixed until the song ends and Linear lowers the ocarina, smiling at Chain again.  
  
"Th... That was... Beautiful Linear." Chain says, awestruck.  
  
"Will you try?" Linear asks, holding the instrument out to Chain.  
  
"Um..." Chain takes it confusedly, not having the slightest idea how to play. Linear gets behind her and takes Chains hands in her own, putting them on the ocarina.  
  
"This is how Mag taught me." She says, raising the instrument to Chains lips. Chain hesitantly blows into the mouthpiece, Linear helping her move her fingers along the holes in the side. At first it sounds slow and cluttered, but it speeds up slightly as Chain loosens her fingers up and they move more freely at Linears direction.   
  
Finally they stop and Linear silently takes the ocarina back, smiling at Chain. "That was good."  
  
"Thanks." Chain says, finding herself smiling back. "That was kind of fun. Might have to look into it more later or something."  
  
"Mag will show you." Linear says, gently placing the instrument back in her robe. She smiles at Chain again and turns, heading toward the back again.  
  
"Catch you later Linear." Chain says, getting no response. She really was feeling better after that, maybe it was just the idea of being Linear for a little while. To be so beautiful. A dream she had often, but she knew it could never be true.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mag walks along the winding hallways of the ruins at what he thought was a steady pace, but Pepper beside him looked bored with it, having much longer legs than Mag. It had been a fruitful adventure thus far, both of them finding a good amount of treasures that might go for quite a lot of money. The day wasn't over yet however, and they planned to go just a bit deeper before heading back home.  
  
"How are things with Chain?" Pepper asks offhandedly, obviously just making conversation to pass the time than actually caring about it.  
  
"Well enough. She's been depressed as anything lately. Understandable though, I would be too if I lost my cyframe." Mag says, not looking over at her.  
  
"Well maybe you just haven't been showing her a good time."  
  
"Good time?" Mag asks, now looking at her curiously. "Like how?"  
  
"Well I don't know, take her out or something, do something for her..." She looks down at him and sees his confused look. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Do something for her that you think might cheer her up."  
  
"I've done everything I can think of."  
  
"Well have you taken her out or anything?"  
  
"... No..."  
  
"There you go." She says simply. "Take her out for a night on the town or something. Anything to get her mind off of her loss."  
  
"Hey yeah... I've been sitting and watching her think about what she lost instead of showing her what she still has..." Mag says, turning away from her again, deep in thought. "How do you know so much about this Pepper?  
  
"Eh... Call it womans intuition." Pepper says, winking at Mag.  
  
Mag smiles slightly and just walks on ahead, intent on thinking about what he would do when he got back home. He didn't know QUITE what he should do, but at least he knew to do SOMETHING. "Umm Pepper?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where I should take her?"  
  
"Well how about the bar? As far as I know neither of you have ever really been there. Never had any drinks."  
  
"You want me to take her to a BAR?" Mag says, looking almost repulsed.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey you asked little boy. It was just a suggestion." She says, smirking. "Give her a taste of when she has to live for... Look forward to when you're older."  
  
"Huh..." Mag thinks about that for a little while. "Well if you think it'd help..."  
  
"I'm sure it would... Just don't tell your butler I told you to do that, he'd skin me alive." She says, smiling good naturedly.   
  
Mag smiles back at her before turning ahead again. This was sounding better all the time, a night on the town with Chain, show her what they both had to look forward to even without her cyframe... Admittedly he didn't know what Pepper meant by the "Look forward to" part but he guessed it would help Chain.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chain looks out the window at the rapidly darkening sky, sighing a bit. By the time Mag got home it'd be time to turn in. Aw well... It wasn't like there was any reason to stay awake for him. She might as well go ahead and head home. She turns away from the window just as Mag walks in the room, looking the worse for wear, but no more so than after any venture into a ruins.  
  
"How'd it go?" Chain asks, smirking slightly.  
  
"Excellent. Got a lot more than I planned on." Mag says, walking over to her by the window.  
  
"That's good... Well goodnight." She says, starting to walk past him.  
  
He surprises her by grabbing her hand gently as she passes. "Um... I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out tonight or something." He looks down at the floor, blushing a bit nervously.  
  
"Out?" She asks curiously, turning toward him.  
  
"Yeah... Out... I just thought you might like to... Go out... With me tonight..."  
  
"Like on a date?"  
  
"Kind of..."  
  
"Um... Sure... Why not? I have nothing to do but eat and sleep any more." Chain says, turning toward him fully now.  
  
"Great!" Mag exclaims before forcing himself to calm down. "Come on." He takes her hand and leads her out of the house.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chain looks around at the bar a bit disappointed. She'd been expecting a nice restaurant or something, but she guessed this was probably all he could afford with his adventuring skills. She smirks to herself a bit as they sit down at the nice and clean bar. She knew this place and actually came here often, not that anybody ever knew. There were very few people here this night, only a few littered around the spacious room.  
  
"So um..." Mag says nervously, looking up at the barkeeper. "Two... Uh... Wines." Chain looks over at him in surprise.  
  
"What? Mag... Wine?"  
  
The barkeeper looks him over for a while. "You Mag Launcher?"  
  
"Uh... Yes." Mag says confusedly.  
  
"Two beers coming up." He says, slipping Mag a small sheet of paper before heading into the back.  
  
"Wait! I didn't order..." He stops, the barkeeper already gone.   
  
"What's that?" Chain says, looking at the letter.  
  
"I don't know..." Mag says, unfolding the paper and reading it quickly. He blushes a bit and quickly stuffs it into a jacket pocket.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." Mag says quickly, refusing to say more on the subject.  
  
Chain smirks, a bit put off by the whole night so far. She knew Mag had wanted to get her out of the house, but this was all getting ridiculous. Wine, a mysterious note, and two free beers. If she didn't know better she'd almost think Mag was trying to get her drunk or something.  
  
The barkeeper returns with their drinks, setting them in front of the two. The pungent aroma almost made Chain gag. She'd been here a lot before, but she'd never ordered beer or even whine, she preferred milk or water.  
  
Mag looks similarly put off by the not so appetizing stuff in front of them. "Well..." He takes the mug in one hand and hefts it, looking at it. "Cheers." He says, lifting it in a toast.  
  
"To confusing nights." Chain says, smirking as she clinks her glass to Mags. They both take swift drinks, promptly spitting the stuff out again all over the countertop. "Ugh... that's FOUL!" Chain yells, wiping her mouth.  
  
"Geeze..." Mag says, staring into his drink disgustedly. "Wonder why Pepper swears by the stuff so much if it tastes so awful."  
  
"Pepper?" Chain says, staring at him surprised. "What about Pepper?"  
  
"Nothing!" He exclaims, staring down at his glass and not looking at her.  
  
"This was all her idea wasn't it?" Chain exclaims, glaring at him.  
  
"Um..." He doesn't answer for a while, just looking down guiltily. "I thought it'd help you forget about... I just wanted to get you out of the house... This place was her idea though..." He says, looking around and smirking. "Right now I would've rather picked the park or something."  
  
"Good." She says, causing him to turn toward her surprised. "For a minute there I thought you were trying to get me drunk or something."  
  
"What!? NO! Of course not!" He yells, horrified.  
  
"Good." She says again, getting up off the stool. "Come on, let's get out of here."   
  
"Okay..." Mag says, following her out of the bar. They walk side by side along the sidewalk, the moon shining full overhead. "So... you're not mad that Pepper chose that place?"  
  
"Well I can't say I like that you told her about me and stuff, but I would've liked it less if you'd chosen that place yourself." She says, glaring at him. He looks down at the street a bit, almost looking ashamed.  
  
"I'm really sorry Chain, I thought it'd do you some good..." Chain stays silent until they reach Mag's house. "Want to come in? Get a REAL drink?"  
  
Chain smirks at him a bit. "Sure, you owe me one anyway." She follows him inside. The living room is naturally quite clean, and Gre is asleep on the couch.  
  
"Ah... He must have tried to wait up for me." Mag whispers to her, looking at the sleeping butler and smirking. "Go wait in my room, I'll be there with the drinks in a minute." Chain nods a bit and heads up the stairs and into Mag's bedroom.  
  
It's fairly clean, only a few stray things scattered about the floor. The bed is a bit roughly made and there is a small stack of things on the desk. Overall it was a lot bigger than Chains own room, which meant she immediately liked it.   
  
She wanders into it slowly, looking around curiously at a few things until she spots something amid the clutter on the desk. An ocarina is sitting amid a small pile of clothing. It was the one Mag had bought to replace the one he'd given Linear. She knew, she'd been there when he'd bought it.   
  
She gently picks it up, running her fingers along the fragile wood. It reminded her of earlier that day when Linear had helped her to play. She could still remember some of the noted they'd used. She gently puts it to her mouth, moving her fingers along it as well as she remembered. It sounded horrible, but she kept at it, trying to remember.  
  
A pair of hands reaching around her from behind startles her until she realizes it's only Mag. "That song goes like this..." He says, putting his hands over hers. She blows again, letting him guide her fingers. It sounds better, but a far cry from the pure notes she always heard Linear get out of the thing. Still they continue playing, Mag's arms wrapped gently around Chain, holding her close to him, even if unintentionally.  
  
Chain can feel Mag's warm breath on her neck as he guides her fingers, his gloved hands moving quickly and surely along the ocarina, guiding hers along with them. Chain finally stops blowing into the instrument, but doesn't try to pull away from him at all. She just closes her eyes, enjoying this moment of contact.  
  
She's a bit startled when she feels his lips pressing against the back of her neck, but again, she doesn't shy away. His arms move up to her shoulders, holding them firmly but gently as he continues to kiss the side of her neck, her arching her neck a bit to give him better access.  
  
Gently he spins her around to face him, his bright adventurous eyes shining brightly as he looks into hers. A feeling engulfs Chain that she's never felt before, making her feel almost a bit queasy and excited all at once. "Mag..." She gasps out, staring into his eyes hopelessly.  
  
Without another word he leans in and kisses her on the lips, his arms going around her again, hugging her to him tightly. She hugs him back warmly, kissing him back, The feeling spreading throughout her entire body now.   
  
She feels him push her onto the bed gently. She panics a bit at first at what this might mean, but she's soon overcome with feelings she's never felt before.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chain lies in the bed silently, lying on her stomach and staring at Mag, who's sleeping peacefully beside her. It'd definitely been a learning experience for her, one she would treasure for a long time to come.   
  
Idly she reaches up and runs a hand through her hair, freed from the little crown she always wore. Both of their normal clothing was scattered about the room pretty much randomly. She reaches over and runs one finger along his chest softly, the skin soft beneath her touch.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she sees Mag's jacket lying in a corner of the room, the note he'd received at the bar sticking out of one pocket. Now out of her mind with curiosity, she carefully get out of the bed, careful not to wake Mag, and creeps over to the jacket, kneeling down beside it. She takes out the note and unfurls it as silently as she can, reading it.  
  
"Dear Mag; Enjoy the drinks hun, had the barkeep make them special for you and Chain. Love: Pepper."  
  
Chain frowns, shivering a bit from the cold, as she's still naked. If Pepper'd had a hand in making those drinks she was glad they hadn't drunk them. Who knew what she'd done to them? Silently Chain sticks the letter back in its pocket and climbs back into bed, settling down again beside Mag. Right now, she didn't really care if Pepper had planned for her and Mag to be together like this. It'd happened without her help, it was meant to be.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pepper walks into the bar, adjusting her glasses and walking up to the counter. "Did they come?" She asks.  
  
"Yep." The bartender answer, smiling a bit slyly. "And just as you thought, they each only got a single sip."  
  
Pepper grins, lowering her shades and winking as him. "More than enough." She laughs to herself. Both drinks had been laced with something much more powerful than simple beer, since she knew they'd never really drink one. If all had gone as planned they'd both gotten a bit loosened up just from that one sip. Oh she loved having a happy ending. Now all she needed was a guy to have her own happy ending with and she'd be set, but she guessed that that was a different story.  
  
THE END 


End file.
